


【猎人】【all团】真神

by azuleira



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuleira/pseuds/azuleira
Summary: *身体和脑袋都是黑洞自己却意识不到的团长*有抹布x团，但是主团员x团*为了肉而肉*爽就完事了*有西伊团三角





	【猎人】【all团】真神

*  
旅团成立的时候，库洛洛便坦白了他是Omega。  
在其他成员都是Alpha的情况下，团长成为了他们本能下必须保护的人。然而旅团成立的那天，库洛洛便表示任何团员都不许标记，甚至拥有标记他的想法。十五岁那年他给出的理由是 “如果我可以被所有人标记，我会允许你们那样做。但是我只能被一个人标记，所以若是这样不公平的事情发生了，我将不能再胜任团长这个职位。”  
然而话是这么说，每个人都把库洛洛当作自己标记的Omega那样护着。  
要说是为什么，大概是他们都很喜欢团长吧。明知道若是太过接近那个人就会打破旅团的平衡，可都希望自己是团长眼中最可靠的Alpha。这种明争暗斗的气氛一直延续到像是侠客和库哔这样的Beta加入时都没有改变。  
团长虽然会在发情期会和团员做爱，可他说这仅仅只是解决生理需要而已。那次轮到飞坦的时候，芬克斯说他要旁观。团长没有反对。飞坦自然也不会错过向其他人宣布占有权的机会。后来团长的发情期就演变成了所有人有空都要参与的事情，无论是有机会亲自上阵还是旁观。  
他们的团长就是一个对团员这么温柔的人。  
即便是有Alpha在做爱时变得暴躁起来，他也会一声不吭，事后团员才会注意到他身上的伤口。这类事情的罪魁祸首一般都是芬克斯或是飞坦这样的性格暴戾的男性Alpha。他们即便知道错了，却想要维系自己Alpha强硬的形象，因此总是无视玛琪或是派克的责备。毕竟能够在Omega身上留下痕迹，让剩下的Alpha都看到自己力量的证明，实在让人感到异常兴奋。  
团长不会允许团员间发生内讧，却任由他们在发情期占他的便宜。  
他意外的是个很迟钝的人。他在作战计划上到底聪不聪明先不提，他的社交能力在团里却是排倒数。  
很多对于常人来说理所当然的事情团长会考虑很久，最后却总会说出让人摸不着头脑的话。尤其是在发情期之前，他明明想要装作若无其事地找人解决生理需求，然而插着兜问出“可以帮我解决么”时候的语气非但没有一点性感和洒脱的感觉，反而让人觉得有点诡异。  
不过好歹他长着一张漂亮的脸蛋，团员只要无视他瘆人的黑眼睛和那些无厘头的问题就可以了。  
即便是和他一起长大，库洛洛依旧让人捉摸不透。在外身为旅团团长时候，他夸张的穿着打扮和行事作风似乎是告诉外人他奉行着怎样的邪教宗旨，然而暗地里在蜡烛下捧着一本书的人却显得尤其空洞和孤寂。  
于他相比，任何一个旅团的团员都有更加鲜明的性格。有时候旅团聚在一起时的吵闹盖过了他的存在，仿佛他是一个试图融入却总是游离在外的阴影。  
就是这样的人，成为了他们的团长。

*  
西索加入后，也在库洛洛发情的时候捞到了一份身为团员的福利。  
“没有关系么，团长的脖子被咬得都红了。”  
西索好奇地看着芬克斯在团长赤裸苍白的脖子上用力吸允着，偶尔印上几个牙印，惹得团长好看的眼睛水汪汪的。  
团员间不成文的规定是只有Alpha可以在发情期碰库洛洛，理由是“本来名额就不够了，Beta就不要凑热闹了”。玛琪上个月已经做过了，所以只是在旁边和身为Beta的西索一样看着。她皱了皱眉头：  
“现在先不要打搅团长，等完事后我会亲自教训芬克斯。”  
感受到另外一个Alpha的敌意，芬克斯一边毫不留情地贯穿着团长淌着水的下体一边对着玛琪竖了个中指。在这种情况下，无论玛琪如何逞强也没法否任她在意的Omega在被别的Alpha干爽的事实。  
头一次参加这件事的西索默默地把一切记在了心里。后来找到机会的时候，他问库洛洛，是否偶尔喜欢被这样粗暴地对待，是否厌倦了每个人都把他当作神一样尊敬着。  
那时候站在库洛洛身边的派克已经觉得西索的话题很无礼了，想要制止，可是库洛洛回答了西索。  
库洛洛果然如团员们说的那样意外地有些木讷，西索想。被这样问这种羞辱的问题，他却只是捂着嘴巴在仔细思考，闪烁的大眼睛在蜡烛的灯光下忽明忽暗。——果然团长就是因为有这样不正常的反应才可爱。  
“你是说我喜欢被虐待么？”最终他看着西索，认真地回答道，“这是不可能的。我不喜欢被当作垃圾一样对待。因此我才杀了那些那样对待我的人。”  
……  
什么嘛，连撒谎都这么烂。  
那天晚上西索把团长大人压在床上的时候想到。  
他这种电视剧中学来的演技骗骗小女孩还可以，但对于西索来说可以找出来的漏洞实在是数不胜数……  
说什么不喜欢被当作垃圾一样对待，却在被他的念缠住手脚的时候扭得这么欢。西索看着身下的库洛洛衣服脱了一半，敞开的胸膛上乳头一起一伏，纤细的腰肢扭动着企图在他身下寻找活动的空间。……明明之前有一百次机会躲掉他的念却装作是不小心中了陷阱，真的不怕西索在这里把他杀了么？  
西索啧啧地笑着。只可惜他不杀不反抗的对手。  
不过又想到平时正经地找他打架时他就不见踪影，想要被干爽的时候又比谁都积极。真是可惜了玛琪她们把他当珍宝一样宠着。  
“团长，不要扭了。”  
身下的人听闻后果真不动了。西索低下头，对上的是库洛洛额头密集的汗珠和无辜又疑惑的眼神，这种单纯实在不像是装的。他顺滑的黑发一根根地贴在他的脖子上，随着他的呼吸一起一伏，散发着Omega奇异的甜蜜体味。气味过于甜蜜粘人，与库洛洛本身神秘的风格全然不同，让人觉得有点违和，又让人看透了他骨子里和其他Omega一样的骚媚。  
“团长是小孩子么？自己想要什么，难道不能直接说出来么？”  
西索瘆人的笑脸摆在库洛洛的眼前。他的手脚都被绑着，还像是小孩子那样被训着，下边又全湿了，真是不能再没有团长的尊严了。  
然而库洛洛没有回应，只是睁着那双水汽朦胧的黑眼睛看着西索，似乎在徒劳地期待自己的目光能传达什么东西。  
要是可以理解你就怪了——西索在心里无奈地吐槽着。  
“呐，含着这个，”西索举起团长的双腿放在肩上，拿出一根按摩棒捅进了已经泛滥成灾的下体，“含一个晚上大概能满足你吧。”  
从没见过那东西的库洛洛惊讶地盯着自己下体，不敢相信那冰凉又嗡嗡作响的东西真的被插进了自己的身体，而且是以那么野蛮那么粗鲁的手法。除了小时候在流星街上被外来的人欺负，库洛洛还不记得自己上次被当作垃圾对待是什么时候。现在含着按摩棒的他就好像是个只需要一根柱状物体就能满足的荡妇，就好像他除了被这样侵犯外就什么价值都没有。  
即便是这样，却没法生气。  
虽然自己都不知道自己想要什么，但眼前的任何东西都没有厌恶到需要他反抗的地步。  
或许身体真的太累的时候他会把西索杀了，但是即便是那样也无法生气。  
库洛洛忘记自己上次生气是什么时候了。  
“团长的阴茎很好看呢，一颤一颤的。”  
西索已经开始说起最下流的话，手上握着那根和团长的皮肤一样苍白精致的东西一上一下地撸动着。伴随着按摩棒的刺激，库洛洛很快就射在了西索的手里。  
一次高潮后西索打算离开，他的念自然也跟着消失。  
没了束缚，库洛洛却还是保持着双腿大张的姿势躺在床上，按摩棒像是他的仆人一般继续勤恳地在他的下体的泥泞中抽插，而他很快就从高潮的混沌中恢复过来，盯着那根按摩棒舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛仅仅是一次高潮就让他们俩熟络了起来。  
——他果然不是一般的Omega。西索想，或许果然要真正的Alpha才能满足他。  
“你要走了么？”库洛洛问。  
“是啊，团长也早点休息，”西索故作潇洒地挥了挥手，推开了门，“你要是喜欢那个的话就送给你了。”  
“嗯。”库洛洛点了点头，很快就像是孩子一样观察起那根黑色的巨物在自己的后穴里野蛮地进进出出，甚至懒得目送西索离开。  
……  
西索的计划最终还是失败了。虽然早就知道成功率只有百分之十都不到，但是没想到团长会和伊路米一样脑子里不知道在想些什么。  
不，伊路米反而还更好一些。起码他和伊路米有“各取所需”的关系。  
但是库洛洛这个人的底线和原则到底在哪里呢？  
除了这个旅团外，他是否不在乎任何东西，包括他的自尊心的捣毁？  
自尊心？他真的有这种东西么。——西索摸了摸下巴，如果他没有的话就麻烦了呢。

*  
在友客鑫被锁链手杀了个措不及防并被刺入制约锁链后，库洛洛就一直在外游荡了。  
西索一直好奇到底是哪条誓约更加让库洛洛痛苦，不能使用念还是和团员断绝联系。考虑到库洛洛那踌躇的性格，恐怕他自己都不知道。但是西索倒是很清楚对于旅团的其他人来说，绝对是后者。  
后来在贪婪之岛遇见“旧团员”时，西索不意外地发现他们各个都没法掩饰团长消失后的烦躁和萎靡。西索觉得这一切可以分成义气和性欲两方面解释。义气上，一半的团员和库洛洛在同一故乡长大，从小就心甘情愿地认他为首领，即便是偷盗的钱财已经足够他们逍遥几辈子，却为了一种精神上的信仰而继续跟随旅团活动；对于他们来说，库洛洛大概象征着恶人的教堂，罪无可赦之人的收容所。在性方面，这么多年的发情期他们共享着一个Omega的味道，温柔对待也好，企图占有也好，通过这个Omega他们狂躁高傲的Alpha本性得以收敛，化成一种共同保护他的责任心。  
这么想来，这两方面也可以说是一回事，说不清到底是哪个是起因哪个是结果。  
虽说只有Omega有发情期，但是看看旅团那副人人暴躁炸毛的样子，西索怀疑Alpha不是没有发情期，而是随时都在发情。看到玛琪提到团长时的失控和芬克斯比以往更加频繁的滥杀无辜，就连西索有时候都会同情他们，毕竟一个闻了十几年的味道就这样消失了。  
——但是身为Beta，果然没有什么比看到Alpha和Omega因为性欲而失控更令他感到愉悦的了。  
西索一边在游戏里对着旅团的耳边煽风点火，提醒他们团长被制约后的第一个发情期马上就要来了，一边在游戏外只有他知道的地方观察着库洛洛的一举一动。  
发情期到来的时候，老远就可以从教堂的外面闻到他的气味。  
西索一直认为库洛洛会选择装作难民，寻求一所小镇的神父的庇护实在是件有意思的事情。考虑到库洛洛本身的所作所为与基督教的冲突，这其中像是包含着什么深远的宗教含义。但是库洛洛自己却只是说“因为这个地方最清净”。  
清静？一个每周日主持弥撒，偶尔还有洗礼的小镇教堂怎么会清静呢？  
本以为在发情期到来前库洛洛会毫不留情地杀死教堂的所有人，却发现他迟迟没有动手。  
西索虽然想不明白，可却更加清楚了，他果然喜欢库洛洛。  
这个人实在是太有趣了。  
那天夜里神父和修女照常在点完蜡烛后打算回到教堂后面的石屋里就寝，库洛洛和他们道了晚安，一个人坐在教堂的彩色玻璃前装作读书的模样。然而等他们都走了后，他却再也忍不住从大衣的口袋里拿出西索送给他的按摩棒，迫不及待地张开双腿想要被那东西抽插。  
不知道是因为他已经过于习惯这根东西的尺寸，还是因为这是第一个没有他熟悉的Alpha围绕他的发情期，他根本一点满足感都没有获得。过去的大多数发情期对他来说都不是需要太上心的事情，只要他张口就会有团员二话不说地扑上来。更何况信息素随着个体修炼的念的强度而增强，库洛洛的发情期在强大的Alpha的包围下总是平静得很快。  
然而寂寥冷清的黑夜里，库洛洛感觉不到任何Alpha的气息。这不仅没有让他冷静，反而更加让他欲求不满。  
再这样下去，因为制约不能使用“绝“的他很快就会把这附近的所有人都惊醒。  
西索和伊路米就是在那时进来的。  
不能使用念保护自己的库洛洛光是被两人强大的气息就震得差点从窗台上摔倒下来。伊路米看到他这样，嗤笑一声，西索在旁边附和道“早和你说了，他现在只是个坏掉的玩具”。  
昏暗的教堂里，借着穿透彩色玻璃的月光，他们看到旅团团长坐在窗沿上把自己蜷成一团。他的裤子褪了一半，紧紧地将他的两条腿束缚在一起，然而即便是这样，却可以根据在教堂里响彻的嗡嗡声推测他紧闭的双腿间正在被什么东西抽插。  
“你是傻瓜么，这样子根本没用哦。”伊路米冷冷地评价道。  
库洛洛没有理他，只是断断续续地发出闷哼声，那显然不像是性欲被满足的舒适，而是空虚和饥渴。  
伊路米无奈地看了一眼西索，西索也耸了耸肩，像是在同意伊路米所想的——真想不到被Alpha包围的旅团团长是个这方面的白痴呢。  
伊路米从衣服上取下几根针，一刹那就飞向了库洛洛，在黑暗中准确无误地扎在了他的脖子上。库洛洛虽然不清楚很多事情，但是他却了解伊路米以及他的能力。考虑到西索不会让伊路米杀了自己，再加上伊路米是个出了名的“自立”的Omega，这几针想必是什么针对发情期的良方妙药吧……  
库洛洛期望着，果然感到自己的身体很快地被迫放松下来。他的脑袋像是没有靠在冰冷僵硬的窗台上，而被软绵绵的云朵支撑着。他开始出现幻觉，看到自己熟悉的Alpha围在他身边……  
而西索看到的，只是库洛洛目光中最后一丝理智也逐渐消失，彻底变成了他见了太多次的只等待着被填饱后穴的Omega。他紧张的身体慢慢舒展开来，像是妓女那样扔掉了自己碍事的裤子，解开了衬衫纽扣，身体大敞地瘫坐在窗沿上，本身就长得无辜的脸蛋像个孩童期待糖果那样张着嘴不自觉地流着口水。  
按摩棒在这时从他的后穴里带着水声滑了出来，在寂静的夜里砸出很响的一声。  
搞什么啊，明明那天连插进一半都费劲——西索有点惊讶，不知这是伊路米的功劳还是团长在这么短的时间里就如此饥渴地开发自己的身体。  
“放心吧，他本身没有变松，”伊路米似乎是猜到了西索的疑问，一本正经地回答道，“只是肌肉被迫松弛了，现在大概插两个那种尺寸的也没问题。”  
伊路米解释这些时仿佛是自己的经验之谈。西索想果然传闻中胃口最大的Omega也不是空穴来风。要知道他们家代代都已强大冷血的Alpha出名，到了他这一代变成了一个以榨干Alpha为乐的Omega也实在是嘲讽。  
“不过你把他弄成这样是为了？”西索双手抱胸，有些期待地看着伊路米。  
伊路米面无表情地责骂道：“你还要装作不懂吗？这不是你请我来这里的目的么。”

*  
星空遍布的夜晚，漫无边际的沙漠上三两只帐篷撑起，一群旅人在篝火边漫谈休息。  
“该死的，”信长烤了半天的火，觉得根本冷静不下来，干脆站起来烦躁地在火边踱步起来，“这鬼地方几天才能走出去。”  
这是他今天第几百次用同样的语调抱怨，除了侠客有些担忧外，剩下的没有人愿意理他，都安静而呆滞地让刺眼的篝火映在他们没有波澜的眼珠上。  
该死。该死。越是安静，信长的念叨越是一刻不停。杂乱的脚步声夹杂着武士刀在剑鞘里晃荡作响，最终变成了寒冷的夜晚的刺耳配乐。这声音一开始对旅团冷漠寡言的成员们来说没什么，到后来就像是魔咒般缠在了他们心头。他们都心知肚明这漫无边际的沙漠旅途根本不足以称为烦躁的缘由，真正令人觉得没有终点的是等待。  
要是派克还在的话，要是窝金还在的话，说不定就会有人打破僵局……  
该死。  
为什么会这么烦躁。  
明明启程之前都在窑子里畅快一番了。  
拿在拍卖会抢来的钱，每个人都放纵过了。甚至找了个天价的陪酒Omega，比团长还要年轻好看不少，而且声音和眼神也根本不令人发毛。  
真是的。又不是野兽，怎么会这么饥渴。  
在紧张到像是任何一刻都会火山爆发的气氛中，侠客突然看着头顶的月亮感叹道：  
“真不知道团长怎么样了。是否找到了除念师呢？”  
噗呲噗呲。他话音在冰冷的空气中消失了好久，还是只听得到火星的声音。一切太过安静，就好像各个Alpha不仅不言，而且还在紧憋着自己的气息。  
最终玛琪开口时好像是酝酿了一个世纪那么久。  
带着无奈、温柔和与其他人一样的烦躁，她对着天上明亮的圆月喃喃道：  
“但愿还好吧。……他不在时才发现，真的会想念他呢。”  
就像一开始说好的，他们是四肢，那个人是头部。没了头部的蜘蛛，不记得自己是谁，也不知道往哪里前行。

同一时候，库洛洛正在被两个神父夹在中间操干。  
他毫无掩饰的发情气味大概轻易惊醒了睡在教堂不远处的神父们。他们推开门看到在神圣的教堂玻璃前身体大敞的库洛洛，不知是经过了怎么一番思想斗争，最后扶着坚硬的阴茎一块向他袭来。  
被放松了肌肉的身体很容易就吃下了一前一后两根肉棒。当神父们发现他们意外收留的年轻男人是个身体被开发得如此淫荡的Omega时，其中一个被刺激得既兴奋又愤怒，嘴上开始引用《圣经》斥责他的不贞，另外一个年轻些的怀着怜悯之心，只希望给可怜的库洛洛一点缓解。  
然而全程下来，库洛洛不记得自己有做什么除了流口水和高潮以外的事情。  
伊路米和西索两个人就站在巨大的耶稣神像后面观看了全程。  
其实在西索看来库洛洛一直没有那么精神崩溃。他的身体配合地吞噬着两个Beta的阴茎，偶尔因为信息素不够强大而失望，更多时候只是感谢有比按摩棒更加大的东西在插他，至于那些因为被陌生人侵犯而发出的呻吟换个角度看就像是享受一般。  
中途伊路米拿出了几根针，神情微妙地对西索问道：  
“你猜我有没有事先控制那两个神父？”  
西索耸耸肩：  
“你知道，结果都会是一样的。”  
伊尔迷想了想，赞同地点点头：“也是。”  
两人转过身又欣赏了一会儿旅团团长被双龙的香艳景象，本来是为了让他在没念时被玩弄的越惨越好，但细看不禁发现这一幕对“受害人”来说也不乏是个不错的结果。虽然用Beta来对付发情期是差劲了点，但是两个Beta一起似乎也足够习惯了强大Alpha的库洛洛熬过去。  
“嗯……难道，”伊路米幸灾乐祸的表情渐渐消失，语气像是恍然大悟了什么，“——真不愧是个狡猾的盗贼。”  
西索也在同一时间明白过来。要说谁上了库洛洛这种人后不会张扬，那也就只有神父了。怪不得他不在发情期之前动手。  
到头来还是被团长先算了一步。  
“要不是你非要他活下来，我有一百种让他欲求不满而死的办法。”  
伊路米毫无浮动的语气听起来并不像是在埋怨，而是在提起什么先前被他遗忘的事实。但是西索很明白他大概是因为被库洛洛当作廉价劳工利用了一把，现在有些生气了。  
如果真的让这个揍敌客杀手把库洛洛提前解决就麻烦了。  
现在到了哄另一个人的时候。  
西索笑眯眯地将手搭在伊路米肩上，低下头亲昵地问：“那一百种方法，你有没有试过用在自己身上呢？”  
伊路米似乎是无视了西索的靠近，哼了一声：“还没有想过。不过我想用在揍敌客家的人身上恐怕只有一点催情效果。”  
“嗯……”西索装模做样地思考着，语气有些宠溺又有些讨好，“不如我陪你试试？”  
库洛洛被神父放下来的时候发现西索和伊路米已经不见了。伊路米的针也在他的发情期缓和后自己慢慢消失。神父们从刚才激烈的交合中缓过神来，立刻在耶稣神像的指引下对占了这个流浪汉“便宜”的事情感到抱歉和愧疚。他们默念着祷告词，一边解释说这个Omega毫无遮掩的气味太过引诱人，一边求得上帝的原谅。  
当两个神父问他有没有受伤的时候，库洛洛摇了摇头。这时候他们才发现这个Omega的体力惊人的好，即便是刚刚经历了发情期，却在性欲被满足的那一刻立刻恢复成平时那副内敛文静的模样。库洛洛穿好自己的外套，抓起了自己刚在丢在地上的书，掸了掸上面的灰，说他已经没事了，明天就会启程，不会再在这里困扰他们。  
“你们能在我需要的时候收留我，我已经感激不尽了。请不要介意刚才发生的事情。如果有什么，应该是我侵犯你们了才对。”  
那时候神父差点忽略了库洛洛发情时淫荡的表现和地上的按摩棒，以为他是什么天上降下的圣人。  
在执意要求下，神父们将教堂里唯有的两串银质十字架项链中的一串送给了他。  
戴着那副项链，库洛洛回到五彩玻璃前默默地看书，没一会儿就不自觉地睡了下去，直到黎明到来时才醒来。  
他睁开眼时感觉很平静，好像做了一个关于童年的梦。  
孩子们光着脚在垃圾堆中跑着，高声笑着，谈论着为数不多的几本书中的故事。除了在毒气和贫穷中出生外，他们又安全又幸福。为什么呢？因为他们有一个家。在这世界上大多数人都是被动地出生在某个地方的时候，有人选择了收留他们，选择了和他们成为家人。  
被毫无条件地收留、被一群没有血缘的人当作家人那样照顾……莫过于是最幸福了。  
库洛洛摸了摸胸前还有余温的十字架，似乎就是那一丝温度，和童年有些相像，阻挡他现在就去把教堂里所有闻到过他发情味道的人杀个精光。  
……既然被收留了，即便是被错误的一方，也是幸福的。  
安静地走出教堂后，他来到镇上的典当铺将银质十字架和几个从教堂顺手牵羊走的装饰物当掉。然后从兜里掏出了许久没有见到阳光的金色倒十字架。  
“那个也要当掉么？”  
店主看到金子，不由得眼神发亮，多问了一句。  
库洛洛睥睨着他，有一瞬间身上的气息如同乌鸦张开羽翼般漆黑，但是很快又换回了温和的笑颜：  
“不好意思，这个恐怕会是我人生中最后一件当掉的东西。”  
说着，他弯下自己的脖子将倒十字架戴了上去。

*  
“团长……好棒……哇……你真的越来越棒了……”  
“团长现在吃两个都没问题了，前一阵子到底被什么东西上了？”  
“……是三个哦。团长嘴里还可以再放一个。”  
“妈的，团长太那个了，这样下去的话我坚持不了多久……”  
“哼，废物，让开。让我来上。”  
“哇啊啊，团长不要突然夹紧！”  
……  
除念后和旅团再次团聚，团长像是有什么地方彻底改变了。  
按照过去的惯例，Alpha射过后就应该默默离开，全当是什么也没发生过。但是不知为什么，团长却在事后突然开始抓着人亲吻。  
被充满欲望和湿气的柔软的唇碾过口腔的每个角落，飞坦一开始只是诧异和好笑，但剧烈发情的Omega气息很快就像毒素一样弄得他大脑充血，又硬了起来。  
“是怎么了，团长，”飞坦不轻不重地抓着库洛洛杂乱的头发，用着和原先同样低落的声调企图压制自己即将爆发的欲望，“变得像只粘人的流浪猫一样。”  
库洛洛口水横流却毫不在意地笑了起来：  
“你还是这么扫兴呢，飞坦。”  
其实也没有多久，可飞坦生着气的模样和可以抱进怀里的个头意外的令人怀念。  
“团长是变得可爱了，”侠客打趣道，蹭着下巴窝在了团长的怀里，“如果飞坦不喜欢的话，就让我来吧。”  
“切。”飞坦脸色一黑，提起团长的头发有些愤怒地将他拉远了侠客。  
库洛洛笑着闭上眼睛，任由不知道是谁的舌头和性器在自己身上游走：  
“大家，再来一次吧。我还没有满足。”  
他话音落下，身边的数十只手很快就像是蜘蛛一样爬上了他的身体。

就像是又做了同样的梦一样。  
垃圾场。远处孩子的笑声。看不到的地平线，仿佛脚下踩的是整个世界。  
从那时候到现在，库洛洛到底长大了多少？第一次被摩天楼包围而感到不知所措时，第一次为了让团里的女孩高兴而抢劫珠宝店的时候，第一次和团员在世界银行中心大闹一场的时候，第一次与飞坦嬉笑着策划定时炸弹时，第一次被窝金保护而让对方险些丢命时，第一次失去团员，第一次做好了为旅团而死的准备时……他们充满杀戮与恶行的旅程，不能说没有受过折磨，也不能说没有不幸的离别，可到头来，似乎对他们每个人来说都值得极了。  
越是在外面的世界闹得欢，越是屠杀毫不相干的外人，就越是记起他们是诞生时就成为一体的蜘蛛；清楚了这点，即便是友客鑫的灯点缀得再亮，在流星街的沙尘和废品中被衬托得得没有一点意义。  
说起来真是可笑啊，库洛洛想，明明这期间读了不少书，却和十五岁时想的也差不多。  
是他太过执拗么？还是自己一生的意义从一开始就写明白了？  
收留他的地方是他的家。和他一起在这个垃圾场长大的是他的家人。  
所谓的宗教信仰，即是相信什么没有证据的事，并将灵魂和肉体都托付于此，甚至到死后也不放弃。  
而库洛洛早已找到了他的信仰。

眼泪止不住地流下来。  
感受到团长哭了的那一刻，所有人都被敲醒了似的瞬间愣住了。  
“哈哈，虽然说是很久没见，但是团长不要这样啊，”侠客为了打破凝固的气氛，解围道，“虽然我们也很想哭，但我们都忍住了哦。”  
“是不是你弄疼他了，飞坦？”玛琪并不是在开玩笑般皱着眉头，手上突然多了几根闪着银光的细线。  
飞坦低下头，念不甘示弱地喷发出来。团长一哭再加上被玛琪指责，他大概是真的生气了：“我怎么样他不需要你管。”  
意识到大战可能一触即发，团员们都盯着对方，如同西部牛仔拔枪前紧张。  
然而团长还是一动不动地睁着眼睛，透明的泪水在脸上划出两条整齐晶莹的细线。  
“团长，你怎么了……”唯有侠客无视了身边硝烟的味道，“是不是我们不在时，发生了什么……”  
为什么开始粘人？为什么做爱后那么深情地吻每一个人？为什么靠近他的时候会突然觉得悲伤，就好像是不小心听到了远处传来的教堂丧钟一声声的响彻。  
“团长，你在担心我们会和窝金和派克一样么？”  
侠客问道，觉得这才是可能困绕库洛洛的唯一东西。之前团长和他讨论过借走能力去对付西索的可能，侠客精明一辈子，自然知道失去能力或许会带来的死亡的后果。  
“我……必须杀了西索，”团长虽然哭着，可声音却听不出来裂痕，只有那双被黑发遮了一半的眼睛水汽蒙蔽，变得那么惹人怜悯，又美丽到足以蛊惑人为之放弃一切，“他是叛徒。是他他害死了窝金的派克，我不能放过他，否则他们的在天之灵不会得到安息。”  
“那是自然的，”信长在库洛洛话音刚落时就神情坚毅地附和，“团长不用觉得自责。我们就算是死也会让西索陪葬。”  
库洛洛突然吸了一口气，像是被什么刺中了喉咙。  
就算是死。  
死。  
你们不能死。  
他长着嘴，想说什么却没有说出来。  
“原来如此啊，所以才担心我们，”侠客突然明白了什么，拍了拍团长赤裸的肩，“团长，你是不是忘了什么？——旅团从建成那天起，什么时候怕过死了？要是我们看重自己的生命，难道还能走到现在这一步么？”  
库洛洛自然知道这些。那套理论是自己灌输给他们的。他曾坚定不移地认为这是件简单的事——任何人的死亡，包括他自己的，都在蜘蛛的生命前不值一提。可派克在交换人质时的决定改变了这一切。是从那个时候，库洛洛开始思考到底是蜘蛛还是彼此是他们存在的意义。即便说的那么大气凛然，到了生死面前，真的可以抛弃一个团员去换取蜘蛛的命么？  
“但是如果你们真的死了，我会……”库洛洛咬下了下嘴唇，虔诚、难过而不可抑制地畏惧，数种他自以为没有能力拥有的感情汇聚在一起，让他变得一点都不像他了，可是却正因这样显得比任何时候都真实，“如果你们真的死了，我会不知如何吊唁。如果你们都死了，我会没法给你们复仇，我会连杀人的动力也没有，我或许会陪你们一起……”  
“——那就陪我们一起好了，”玛琪突然插嘴，闪烁的眼睛一点动摇都没有，“与其在这个世界孤身一人给我们报仇，不如来另一个里世界里与我们团聚。”  
“是啊，在死后的世界，我们的灵魂也会与对方相识。”  
侠客附和，温柔地笑道。  
蜘蛛们相信在这个世界他们灵魂的羁绊超越了血缘和道德，即便被分开，到任何地方都会再次重聚。在他们信仰的那个名为“旅团”的宗教里，人死并不是终结。成为一体的那一刻，他们被比生死更加强大的力量连结在一起。  
因为有这样的信仰，所以才可以坦坦荡荡地嗜杀无数；因为这样的有信仰，所以总是觉得问心无愧、无惧死亡。  
“是么？”库洛洛的眼泪逐渐止住了，他勾起嘴角，任性时候的样子一如十五岁时，“那么就去拿下西索的脑袋吧。不要问我为什么，这是团长对你们下达的命令。”  
“遵命。”  
不到一秒，库洛洛最喜欢的蜘蛛们的声音在耳边响起。一如十五岁那年那样。

*  
“你对团员下手了？这么直接的话，在库洛洛的怒气下你恐怕真的会活不久……”伊路米毫无表情地对西索不久前的行为评论。  
“库洛洛的怒气？”西索舔舔舌头，眼皮翻了起来，“再说一遍那个词，伊路米，我快要高潮了。”  
伊路米见怪不怪地白了一眼他，想说什么，但是发现自己的问题其实全部都有了答案。曾经西索放弃了隔岸观火的习惯，执意追寻库洛洛到天涯海角，在库洛洛冷淡地回避他一百次后，西索终于想通了让对方失去冷静的办法。而现在，他们几乎同样热烈地想要杀死对方。  
就好像是疯狂这种东西是会传染的一样。  
所以这场游戏玩了这么久，到底是谁赢了？  
是为了守护信仰而失去冷静的库洛洛，还是抛弃信仰而变得狼狈不堪的西索？  
嘛，伊路米花了很久的时间企图思考，最终意识到这个问题只有留到一方死亡后才可以回答。  
“所以西索，你刚才说什么来着，雇我杀了你？”

End.


End file.
